thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagger Martins
'''Name: '''Dagger Martins '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''14 (10, if not applicable) '''Weapon: '''Dagger, Cloak '''Appearance: '''Dagger has brown hair, like his brother Cloak. He has two thick bundles of white hair that go down to his waist. Dagger has deep black eyes, in contrast to the rest of his body. He is not very well fed, and is kind of short. He does have large muscles, thanks to his training. '''Strengths/skills: '''Brave, Swift '''Weaknesses: '''Can't climb '''Personality: '''Dagger's happy, optimistic, and trustworthy. He's like the counterpart to Cloak. Makes you wonder how they get along so well. When you run into him, his mind's always on Cloak. When you run into him and Cloak together, it becomes clear why Cloak cares about him so much. Dagger cannot stop taking risks and living life to his fullest. Cloak doesn't seem so protective now, does he? He'll follow whatever Cloak says, so watch out. The two of them can kill you in a hurry. '''Backstory/history: '''Dagger was born into the mysterious District 14, the district having recently been created. His older brother Cloak became an inseparable pair with him. When Cloak was eight and Dagger seven, vowed to volunteer for the other if one was reaped. They spent long hours in the weapons shack, weapons being District 14's area of expertise, training with the new weapons before they were sent to the Capitol. They were testers, in essence. The constant training made the two quite strong, although they still preferred the simple cloak and dagger. Dagger's dad encouraged the two to train even harder for the possibility of being reaped, due to 14's small size. He did not know about the vow the two had made. Following their father's wishes, they trained even harder, occasionally spending the night at the weapons shack. However, no amount of training could save the two from the little slip in the escort's hands. She/he read out the Dagger's name. Dagger Martins. Without a second thought, Cloak volunteered. His father was shocked at Cloak's noble sacrifice. Then, a second name was called. One that may either have saved or hurt the brothers. Dagger Martins was called again, and with no one to save him, he joined his brother. They knew what they had to do to come home. A double suicide. The Capitol would be forced to let them live their life in District 14. '''Interview Angle: '''Dagger will tell the interviewer a little about his backstory, focusing on the vow. He'll also tell the audience what it's like to live in a new district, and will act like he's been over-protected by Cloak to gain sponsors. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Dagger will grab a random weapon, find Cloak, and then the two may slaughter someone before finding their teammates and escaping into the shadows. '''Games Strategy: '''Dagger's alliance will go around the edge of the arena, until few tributes are left. Then, Cloak and Dagger will betray their allies and kill them all, before attempting to overpower everyone else at the center. Once they're the last two standing, they'll threaten to kill themselves, hopefully ensuring them both a ticket home. '''Height: '''5'5 '''Fears: '''Dagger is afraid of... monkeys. Monkeys used to drop stuff on him all the time after training, and soon him and monkeys had a mutual agreement not to interfere with the other. Monkey mutts do not follow this agreement. Best for him to stay away from them. '''Alliance: '''Dagger will always ally with Cloak. In addition, if there's any alliance Cloak has with other tributes, he'll join them too. Only to betray them later on. '''Token: '''A picture of him and Cloak with their family, with Cloak and himself holding a cloak and dagger, respectively. Dagger is a special tribute and will only be entered under certain conditions. Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:EndlessVoid0's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:District 14